


Invincible

by magicandarchery



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bamf!Magnus, Battle Couple, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Concerned!Alec, Multi, Mundane Technology FTW, Rescue Missions, WIP, protective!Alec, side sizzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks, maybe months, since Jace Wayland disappeared with Valentine Morgenstern to protect his family and his friends. As Valentine's army grows and Downworlders begin to join Valentine's cause, Alec and the rest of the New York Institute continue to track down leads in hope of locating where Jace is to rescue him. </p><p>But what happens the night of the rescue when Magnus is forced to show his the true strength of his powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest at summaries for multi-part fics. The story will largely be told from Alec's perspective.
> 
> Set post 1x13.
> 
> Title inspired by Ruelle's "Invincible":
> 
> Bring on the fire and bring on the storm  
> We'll still be here when it's all said and done  
> Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls  
> We'll still be standing invincible  
> Invincible  
> -Ruelle, “Invincible”

_Jonathan_.

He couldn’t remember having ever hated the sound of his given name, had never felt broken and tormented by it, had never dreaded being summoned by it. Growing up with the Lightwoods he had always been Jace. There had been affection, if not love, in that name.  Not just from Robert and Maryse, but from Alec. From Izzy. From Max. Jonathan had been reserved only for when he had found himself in particularly hot water with his adoptive parents and even then they would soften after mere moments and he would once again be Jace.

He was expected now to be an officer in his true father’s army, heartless and unyielding as he worked alongside Valentine to train these new Shadowhunters to fight for a cause that Jace would know was misguided and wrong, but that Jonathan went along with because dutiful soldiers didn’t ask questions. They followed orders.

He was allowed to return to his bunk after training to shower before the afternoon’s meeting with a warlock whose name he couldn’t remember. Word was getting around about Valentine’s new army, and whether it was out of fear for their survival or just wanting to pledge their allegiance to the assumed victors in this new war, Downworlders were beginning to seek out and join Valentine’s ranks just as eagerly as mundanes hoping for the chance to drink from the Mortal Cup.

Now showered he dressed in his black gear and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Angry and broken blue eyes looked back at him. He had been so sure of who he had been, fearless to the point of recklessness, and searched internally for the hope of being able to hold onto that. It was still there, barely, and at the moment it was enough. It was enough to know that he could still feel his _parabatai_ bond with Alec, to know that he was okay and hadn’t given up on him. It was enough to know that Izzy would summon the forces of hell to find him and bring him home and then send them back with her charming and disarming smile. It was enough to cling to Max and the innocence of childhood that he had not yet lost.

He watched his reflection and saw just the slightest change in his eyes, the pupils widening and contracting again so quickly he would have missed it if he hadn’t been so focused. Fire red hair flashed in his memory and Clary was there in his mind, all stubborn determination and charisma. She would move Heaven and Hell for him just as she had to find her mother because he was her family. He was her blood.

“Jace,” he spoke to his reflection, his voice low but enough to fill the small room. “My name is Jace.” This time as he spoke there was more conviction in his tone, a steely resolve that he would end this. For himself. For his family.

As he passed his bunk he slid his hand under his pillow and reached for his cell phone, powering it on for the first time in he didn’t know how long - weeks, months maybe? The days all blurred together now but Valentine had finally agreed to let him attend the meeting with the warlock and that meant leaving the ship, even for just a short while.

As soon as Jace was off this Godforsaken vessel, he would make his move.

\---

“We knew the Seelies were already working to align with Valentine,” Alec’s voice was even as he stood at the head of the long table, leaning with his forearms resting on the back of the chair in front of him, his eyes locked on Magnus as he spoke.

“True, but what I’m hearing is that the Seelies are no longer the only Downworlders trying to align themselves with Valentine because they see him as the victor,” Magnus spoke, his thumb absently running against his forefinger.

Alec pursed his lips slightly as he took the information in, processing it. Clary noticed that Alec seemed to have the same tick as Magnus, thumb rubbing against his middle finger and wondered if they were aware of how incredibly freaky and unnerving that was.

“Keep looking into it,” Alec finally said. “Luke, Simon, do what you can to see if there’s something you can find out through your channels. “

With Camille no longer held captive Alec knew that trying to get anything out of the vampires was perhaps one step above useless, but this was the first solid bit of information that they had received since Jace had vanished to the Angel only knew where. It wasn’t ideal to be getting involved in the affairs of Downworlders but they had no other choice with no other leads to pursue.

As Alec stood straight and crossed his arms Luke was the first to stand, recognizing the silent dismissal. Slowly the group dispersed, Jocelyn showing Simon and Luke out, Izzy and Clary not far behind them. Lydia, now on extended assignment as acting head of the Institute until Jace could be located, the Mortal Cup secured, and Robert and Maryse Lightwood were no longer under suspicion of conspiring with Valentine as former Circle members, gathered up her notes and tablet as Magnus stood and turned to Alec.

Magnus was careful about being too close to Alec when he was at the Institute. He was aware that not everyone in the Institute was as supportive of him and Alec being together as Clary and Izzy were, and he didn’t want to be the reason that relationships between Alec and other Shadowhunters was strained, or give the impression that he was receiving special treatment merely because of his relationship with Alec. However, now that the official reason for Magnus’ visit had concluded and Lydia was the only other person in the vicinity, Magnus gently curled his hand around Alec’s bicep while expertly using his body to hide that fact from anyone else that might casually pass by.

Alec still had no clue how something so simple and so innocent as someone else’s touch could have such an effect on him, but he felt just that much more at ease at Magnus’ touch and looked down at him. His hazel eyes must have given away exactly how he felt because Magnus’ eyes seemed to change as well.

“Dinner tonight,” Magnus said and Alec shrugged just slightly.

“I don’t know, Magnus, I’m supposed to be on patrols,” Alec answered with a lowered voice.

“Raj can take it,” Lydia interjected as she maneuvered everything into the crook of her arm. Alec’s eyes met hers and he saw firmness in them. Lydia wasn’t a woman to be challenged. “You’ve been working enough as it is recently and I’ve been looking to make some adjustments to the patrol schedules.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but felt Magnus’ hand gently tighten around his arm and he stopped, deciding it wasn’t worth the fight and gave in. “Pizza sound good?” he looked back at Magnus.

“Meet you at seven thirty,” Magnus agreed, letting Alec go and turned to Lydia. “Walk me out my dear?” he asked and offered his arm to her.

Alec had never seen a more unlikely team than Magnus Bane and Lydia Branwell.

\---

The warlock’s name was Rowena Blaze. She had magenta skin, platinum white hair that cascaded down her back in waves, and steel gray eyes. Jace had been wary of her from the start. He didn’t expect all warlocks to be the same as Magnus, good in their own way, but he hadn’t expected to get the sense that Rowena Blaze was blood thirsty and cutthroat.

Jace was now on perimeter duty with one of Valentine’s new Shadowhunters - Jace didn’t actually care to remember his name - as Valentine and Rowena discussed terms. Jace took in the landscape, checking for signs and geographical markers that he might use to relay his location. He knew he was in New York but was no longer in Brooklyn. He almost cracked a smile at just how close he was to everyone, yet was still so far away.

He continued to look for markers that might help him determine where he was at, especially since Valentine’s meetings with Downworlders never lasted exceedingly long. They were either with him or against him, there was no in between and Valentine wasn’t one to make many concessions. Jace had learned that somehow, some way Valentine always managed to get exactly what he wanted.

As he rounded a corner he grinned. The skyline was unmistakably Manhattan. Checking his left and then his right, Jace moved slowly to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. He was quick about composing the text: _New York. Manhattan. East River_.

He sent the message and slid his phone back into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace reaches out, but how do you track someone who can't be tracked. And more importantly, why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took a completely different turn than I thought it would. 
> 
> Clalec brotp incoming!
> 
> Dialogue borrowed from the show so credit to the show writers for the banter.

Alec didn’t know what time it was, he just knew it was probably after midnight. Evenings with Magnus tended to stretch into the very early morning hours. Alec wasn’t a stranger to staying the night with Magnus and he wouldn’t lie - waking up with Magnus beside him was becoming one of those things Alec had found himself getting used to. He had been tempted to stay again tonight, but with all the work he knew he had ahead of him in the morning, he’d very reluctantly returned to the Institute.

For the most part it was quiet. The Institute never did fully sleep since there was always someone monitoring missions and going over surveillance, but it did have quieter moments in the early morning hours.  Alec returning at this hour wasn’t something new, but he was always glad when no one paid him any attention.

He maneuvered the halls from memory, turning left here, jogging down a small staircase there, hooking another left down a longer corridor. His room was at the very end of this hallway and in the early hours of the morning it seemed far too long.

He was stopped halfway down the hall by the sounds of whimpering. He turned toward the source of the sound and discovered it was coming from Clary’s bedroom. He could keep walking, could ignore the whimpers that he was certain were from nightmares, but he didn’t.

Alec slowly pushed open the door and hesitated for just a moment, unsure of whether or not he should before realizing how ridiculous he was being. How many times had he woken Max from a bad dream in the middle of the night and eased his baby brother’s fears? How different could it be with Clary, really, especially now that finding Jace was a common goal between them that had made Alec soften slightly toward her.

He stepped quietly into the room and closed the door behind him. He let his vision adjust to the darkness enough to make out the outlines of objects before he crossed over to Clary’s bedside. She was tossing and turning through the dream, kicking at the blankets that covered her, punching out at her pillow, whimpering all the while.

Alec sat easily on the empty side of the bed, reaching his hand out and resting it against Clary’s arm. Her skin was warm and clammy to the touch. “Hey,” he whispered as he shook her gently. “Clary, wake up.”

Clary jolted awake, breathing heavier than normal until she saw Alec. Whatever had happened in her dream had terrified her, Alec could see that clearly in her eyes and along each curve of her face.

“Alec,” she breathed and sat up enough to curl against him, burying her head against his neck.

Alec didn’t react right away. He hadn’t been expecting that reaction from Clary, but after a moment his arms curled around her, protecting her. “It’s just a dream, Clary,” he reassured her gently.

“Valentine, he … we have to get Jace back. Alec, we have to bring him back.” she cried softly against him. “Otherwise Valentine is going to …”

Alec kicked off his boots and stretched his legs out in front of him. His arms tightened instinctively around Clary. “Shhhh. We’ll find him. I promise.”

It was a promise he intended to keep - for both of them.

\---

The only thing Alec remembered about Izzy waking him up later that morning was the ache in his neck from sleeping sitting up with his head tilted against his shoulder, in a room that most definitely was not his. Then he felt Clary’s weight against him, her tiny frame still wrapped up in his arms, and remembered.

“What is it, Izzy?” he grumbled, reaching up to rub his fingers over the back and side of his neck, applying pressure and hoping that it would help alleviate some of the ache.

“Simon heard from Jace,” she said frantically. “We need to go.”

“Why would Jace go to Simon?” Alec asked, his tone dripping with disbelief as he opened one eye to look at Isabelle fully.

“Does it really matter why?” Izzy answered Alec’s question with a question, trying to keep her voice down because Clary was still asleep against Alec’s side.

“Fine,” Alec held up his hands in surrender. It was too early to start a fight with Isabelle over what Jace’s motives could be in communicating with a vampire instead of his _parabatai_ or his sister, because Alec and Clary made more sense.

But maybe that was also why. Simon didn’t make any sense at all.

The wheels in Alec’s head were turning now and he gave Clary’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Hey, wake up. We have a lead on Jace.”

“Hmm,” Clary mumbled as she slowly woke and sat up, rolling her neck from side to side. Alec felt a little better that he wasn’t the only one with a kink in his neck.

“Simon heard from Jace,” Izzy repeated. “Get dressed, we have to go.”

\---

They had agreed to meet at Magnus’. Yes, Simon had convinced Raphael to let him return to the Du Mort, but with the chaos that surrounded the vampires with Camille being free, and since Simon could get to the loft through a network of underground tunnels, the loft was the best place to meet.

Magnus had been less than thrilled about the early wake up call but Alec had promised fresh coffee and pastries and Magnus had softened enough to agree to it because it was Alec. Given the short notice he was dressed comfortably in black pants, a jade colored tunic, hair soft, and minimal glitter and eyeliner.

“But how can we be sure it’s Jace? Why wouldn’t he have gotten in touch with Clary?” Isabelle asked, picking at a cheese danish.

“Because who else knows about Simon?” Alec answered as he paced the open space in front of the the expansive windows that looked out onto the Brooklyn bridge. He rolled his neck as he spoke, bringing his hand up again to try and work out the tightness. “Trust me, I’m just as shocked as everyone else he did it.”

“Really?” Simon shrugged. He’d come to expect this from Alec, but it still exasperated him.

“Valentine is a master manipulator,” Jocelyn interjected into the conversation, understanding where Alec's line of thought was going. “Valentine will know Jace’s weaknesses by now and use them against him. Simon is a safe channel of communication between Jace and us because Valentine isn't aware of it.”

Alec nodded, still pacing. Magnus could deal with a fair bit of fidgeting, the way Alec was always rubbing his left hand and the way he reached for the back of his neck when he was trying to think quickly on his feet. Pacing wasn’t a new tic but it was a little more unnerving than Alec’s other tics. As Alec passed by him, Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and pulled him over until Alec was seated on the arm of the chair.

“Valentine has been screwing with Jace’s mind for months now. If Valentine wanted to draw us out into a trap, he’d have gone through Clary more than likely because she is Jace's biggest weakness. I don’t know what Jace is up to, but ...” Alec explained.

“As wonderful as mind games and the human psyche are,” Magnus interrupted as everyone in the room looked as though they were still going to protest the validity of the text message. “How are we to go about finding him? He can’t be tracked right now. Even I’ve had no luck with that.”

“Well, if he still has his phone on you can always track him through GPS,” Simon suggested. Alec, Izzy, and Magnus looked at him bemusedly, Luke and Jocelyn looked impressed, and Clary looked like Simon had just saved the world.

“Simon, you’re a genius!” Clary exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re tracking him how?” Izzy asked, looking over at Simon.

“It’s how mundanes track other mundanes.” Luke answered and stood up, his phone already in his hand ready to call the station. “I’ll have Alaric run the number.”

Alec rolled his eyes in the way that only Alec Lightwood could, because of course the solution to the problem was a mundane solution.

“We should get back to the Institute and brief Lydia,” Jocelyn said as she stood, her coffee still in hand.

\---

Something was eating at Alec and had been since they’d left Magnus’s loft. He did trust that it was Jace who had reached out to them through Simon. But what he didn’t understand was why. He had been so adamant about voluntarily going with Valentine because it meant that those he cared about were unharmed. So why pull them into harm’s path now?

Except for the fact that they were Shadowhunters and putting themselves in harm’s way was an occupational hazard.

Despite that it still didn’t add up to Alec, even though he knew Jace better than maybe anyone else, maybe even better than Jace knew himself. Or, at least, he had known Jace better than maybe anyone else. This Jace, who believed that he was expendable, that he was weak, that he was dark and evil because of his parentage, that was a Jace that Alec didn’t know.

Alec needed to train. The physical exertion had always helped him to clear his mind when he couldn’t get the thoughts to stop running a million miles a minute. But the training room, he saw as he approached, was occupied by Clary and Jocelyn and Jocelyn seemed to be trying to train Clary on how best to use throwing knives. They were a useful weapon since they could be so easily concealed.

But Clary kept missing the target, and Alec could only reason, knowing what he knew about Clary, that her mind was elsewhere. That was one of those skills, the harnessing of the mind to focus on the task at hand, that Clary was both brilliant at and which also needed the most work. She had the amazing ability to be so one track minded on achieving a goal that she would go to any lengths to see it through, but she didn’t yet fully understand that the little things were the stepping stones to formulating a plan, running through a tactical strategy and seeing the mission through to success.

Alec climbed the stairs and picked a staff up off of the table set off to the side. He could work with that and the punching bag while Clary and Jocelyn worked at the other end.

“What is taking Luke so long?” Clary finally asked, exasperation in her voice.

“Luke has other cases to work on besides finding Jace,” Jocelyn answered calmly. “Right now you need to focus on your training.”

Alec glanced up and watched as Clary rolled her eyes. “I can work with her for a bit if you need a break, Jocelyn.” he offered. He had sparred with Clary once before and had taken great pleasure in getting the upper hand in that bout. Then again, Clary had been new to their world and hadn’t really had any formal training. She had relied mostly on instinct. Alec was curious to see how she sparred now with actual training under her belt.

“Good luck,” Jocelyn nodded and patted Alec on the arm as she passed by. If there was one thing Alec was sure of it was how well Jocelyn understood Clary’s feisty spirit and determination.

Alec tossed Clary a staff, which she caught easily, and moved into the center of the room, settling into position as Clary settled into hers.

“How is this going to help us find Jace?” she asked as she made the first move to her left, which Alec met easily.

“You think a half Shadowhunter is going to rescue Jace from Valentine?” Alec asked as they circled each other, meeting each other move for move, and this time the comment was meant to tease her instead of hurt or insult her.

“No, but a full Shadowhunter could do it,” Clary grinned as she caught Alec off guard and pinned his staff to the floor with hers.

“Touche,” he nodded, using the strength in his arms to free his staff. They began circling each other again. “Come on Clary, knock me on my ass. You’ll feel better.”

“I never thought those words would be thrown back in my face,” she said but there was enough of a grin on her face as she lunged forward with her staff and Alec raised his to meet hers. He had to admit that her training was paying off.

They continued to circle each other as they sparred, neither of them noticing that Jocelyn had returned to watch the match with interest, and perhaps to make mental notes on Clary’s technique.

Alec chopped down at Clary’s staff and knocked it from her grip, leaving her unarmed. He cut low to take her out at the ankles, but she jumped over the staff. He moved high to catch her shoulders but Clary caught the staff in her hands. Alec moved to flip her over the staff as he had when he had won their first sparring match, but instead of landing on her back, Clary landed on her feet. Alec jabbed forward and watched as Clary lunged out of the way. He went high again, near her head this time, Clary narrowly ducking.

Alec hadn’t anticipated his feet being swept out from under him as Clary kicked out at him from a low crouch on the floor. The ground was hard as he hit, but years of training and instinct made him automatically tuck his chin to avoid hitting his head. It took him a moment to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him as Clary stood over him, clearly pleased with herself.

“Still think I’m half a Shadowhunter?” Clary teased, grinning at him.

“More like three quarters,” he shot back as he sat up. “You still need to learn patience. And the art of throwing knives.”

Clary crossed her arms as Alec stood. “We’re all just wasting time when we could be doing something,” she protested.

“But that is exactly what Luke is doing,” Alec countered. “Look, I promised you we would find Jace, and we will. But we have to do this the right way. We don’t have the luxury of rushing into a war blind. We don’t even know why Jace decided to reach out now after weeks of no communication at all.”

Clary looked up at met his eyes before nodding. Alec could see the exhaustion in her eyes, both the physical and the emotional and he got it. Outwardly she was fine but Alec understood the storm raging inside of her. It was just a matter of time before she couldn’t hold it all in any longer.

Clary suddenly gasped and Alec saw the thoughts turning in her mind. “At Camille’s Valentine said that mom and I would join him eventually. Jace wants to be found now, and mom and I are the way in when we do find him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're one step closer to finding Jace and it's a Malec date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Judas idea has been adapted from City of Heavenly Fire. Judas' story is well known through Christian teachings. 
> 
> This chapter gave me fits. Hopefully chapter 4 will be easier to get written.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The paperwork was the most tedious aspect of a job in law enforcement and the number of reports that Luke had to file for his various cases had stacked up during his extended vacation from the precinct. He was buttoning up a report on one of his last demonic murders when Alaric strode up to his desk.

“GPS ping came back on the number you had me run,” he said and handed Luke another folder.

Luke took it and read over the report inside and looked up at Alaric. “Is the signal still pinging from this location?”

“Last I checked it was,” Alaric nodded and leaned forward with his hands resting on Luke’s desk, “I’ll keep an eye on it. I have my own reports to file anyhow.”

Luke patted Alaric’s shoulder as he stood and reached for his jacket. “I’ll let you know if I need back up. Make sure the others are ready, just in case.”

Alaric nodded only once as Luke walked away, holstering his weapon.

\---

_Change of plans_ . Alec hit the send button on his message to Magnus as he and Isabelle waited at the docks of Pier 36 in Manhattan. Luke had messaged them to meet him as soon as possible.

_Oh?_ Magnus messaged back.

_Have to meet Luke. Jace’s GPS pinged I guess. Not the greatest timing. Not sure how long it’ll take._ Alec typed out quickly. He was vaguely aware of Isabelle glancing over at him since he was the one who was normally very attentive and aware of his surroundings and now he couldn’t look away from the bubble with the dots that let him know Magnus was in the middle of a response.

_I haven’t started cooking yet. I can wait_ .

Alec realized that he probably didn’t deserve Magnus. While relationships were new to him even he realized that if it had been anyone else they’d have moved on by now with the number of times Alec had either had to delay, reschedule, or had just flatly turned down dates. But not Magnus, and Alec still didn’t understand why Magnus was staying around. He didn’t see himself as anything special enough to capture anyone’s attention, let alone a High Warlock’s.

_I’ll make it up to you._

_Sounds promising, Alexander._

Alec couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. He slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and wandered back over to Isabelle. She had a smirk on her face that he knew would lead her to teasing him mercilessly. Thankfully for him, Luke’s patrol vehicle pulled up at that exact moment.

“Saved by the headlights, big brother,” she grinned as Luke killed the engine and got out of the car, popping the trunk. Simon climbed out and smoothed out his jacket. “He made you ride in the trunk?” Isabelle asked at the sight of Simon.

“Well, the sun hadn’t set yet when Luke picked me up. And it’s not like I can die from lack of oxygen.” Simon shrugged as he smiled at Isabelle. Alec noticed how Isabelle’s smile took hold as she looked at Simon. Alec understood the appeal of the fey. He certainly understood being drawn to a warlock. But vampires he didn’t get at all. And especially not _this_ vampire.

Luke joined them with his hands on his hips. “The GPS signal from Jace’s phone is around here.” Luke started, jumping straight into the business at hand and Alec was grateful. The sooner they started the sooner he could get to Magnus’. “We can’t pinpoint exactly where he is, but it’s a start.” Luke looked over at Alec. “New shirt?”

“Huh? What?” Alec asked, caught off guard. He glanced down at his shirt, a plain button down like all the other plain button down shirts he owned. Except that maybe this one was gray instead of his usual black, and didn’t have that worn look that all of his other shirts did. Alec felt the blush creep up his face.

“It’s date night with Magnus,” Isabelle answered with a grin and Alec fixed her with a _look_ that only a big brother could give a little sister that drove you nuts all the time.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Luke asked, hands out to his sides.

“I - look, it’s fine. It’s worked out,” Alec deflected and crossed his arms over his chest, “what’s the plan?”

“Pretend to investigate a crime scene, with me as your friendly neighborhood dead body,” Simon explained with a satisfied grin. Alec was mildly irritated that he couldn’t actually consider this a bad idea, even if he would have just preferred to use an invisibility rune and do a complete and thorough search of the entire pier.

As if sensing Alec’s thoughts Luke looked between all of them. “A glamor won’t work in this situation. If we find anything or anyone we have to assume that they have the Sight and the glamor would be worthless.”

Alec and Isabelle took a couple of moments to draw quick runes for enhanced sight and hearing. The point of the evening was to observe not to engage so battle runes wouldn’t be necessary.

They made a quick pass around the pier as Simon found a good place to settle in and play dead for the near future. Luke, Alec, and Isabelle joined in a few moments later, circling around him, Luke crouching down at Simon’s shoulder.

“So far it seems all clear, but we obviously don’t have time to search any of these,” he said and gestured toward the loading bays.

“They use the pier for events and parties too,” Simon said from where he was lying on the ground.

“I didn’t think the dead were supposed to talk,” Alec said tonelessly as he stood over Simon with his hands on his hips.

“Good thing I’m undead then,” Simon smiled and Isabelle couldn’t help but giggle.

“I hate you both,” Alec intoned and carefully took in the surroundings.

It was quiet and oddly so. Something felt off to Alec but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was or why it didn’t feel right. He crouched down on Simon’s other side, opposite Luke. “Did we learn anything from Hodge about where Valentine might be holed up?”

Isabelle, being the expert forensic pathologist she was, went through the motions of pretending to examine Simon as she would a normal corpse. Alec decided they both were enjoying it just a little too much.

“Hodge mentioned meeting Valentine at a dock, but he didn’t say which one,” Isabelle answered without looking up at Alec.

Alec raised his head and glanced off to the side, taking in the gray steel of the ship that was docked near them. The ship was large and imposing. Most of the docks in the city could handle large vessels, but Alec felt that something was just … _off_ … about it. He couldn't put his finger on or explain exactly why. He stood without a word and wandered closer under the guise of investigating a crime that hadn’t been committed. It almost felt as though he was being … _pulled_ toward the ship, like he was connected to it.

Alec stopped himself then, realizing that the connection he felt was the bond he shared with Jace. He hadn’t felt it nearly this strongly since Jace had left, and Alec knew they were close.

Realizing he'd been standing in one spot for maybe a few moments longer than normal, Alec finally turned and saw Isabelle and Luke staring at him.

“I want information on that ship, however you have to get it. I don't know what it is about it, but it means something,” Alec said as he returned to them, his hands sliding into his pockets, “Jace is close. I can feel it.”

\---

It turned out Alec wasn't that late, even with a quick stop to pick up a couple of bottles of wine as a start to make up for being late, and when he arrived at Magnus’ dinner was almost finished. He was slightly apprehensive about what to expect because he’d given Magnus a nonchalant “surprise me,” when Magnus had asked what he wanted and had refused to give Alec any hint at all of what was to come.

“Can I help with anything?” Alec asked once in the kitchen, taking the bottles out of their bag. Lemon and citrus wafted through the kitchen.

“No,” Magnus answered with a grin.

“You’re sure?” Alec turned and rested against the counter. He felt like he should be doing more to contribute to their dinner than just bringing wine.

Magnus glanced over and looked at Alec, rubbing his palm the way that he did when he was nervous or anxious or unsure of what to do, and bit back the answer that had been so readily on his tongue. He noticed that Alec had gotten one bottle of red and one bottle of white wine. “I’m almost finished,” he said lightly with a soft smile, the kind he reserved only for Alec, “Go relax and have some wine. The white will go best.”

Alec looked as if he were going to protest but Magnus hushed him again, just as he had after tending to Luke’s injuries. It earned Magnus the same smile once again from Alec as he had gotten that night and Magnus lived for that smile.

“So shushing me is a thing now, huh?” Alec teased as Magnus lowered his hand. Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and snapped his fingers, two wine glasses appearing on the counter next to Alec.

“Shushing you is going to be a ‘thing’ as you call it, yes. Now go. Relax. Put on some music. I’ll be done in a minute.”

Magnus had made Chicken Picatta, which was simple enough but still seemed decadent to Alec, likely because he’d never had it and food at the Institute was never quite this good. When they were finished Magnus whisked the dishes away with a snap of his fingers.

“You could have let me at least do the dishes,” Alec said softly, leaning both arms against the tabletop.

Magnus shook his head again, a soft laugh playing at his lips. Isabelle was right, Alec did have a switch that was always on, always moving to the next mission, the next _thing_ to do. It was always go, go, go, never stop to take time for himself. “And that, my darling, is less time that I have with you. Now we’re free to spend the rest of the evening as we please.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded with a shy smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Magnus took a moment to look Alec over and sensed that Alec was more distant than usual, as if his mind were partially somewhere else. They hadn’t touched yet on what had happened when Alec and Isabelle had met up with Luke. Magnus tried to do what he could to help take Alec’s mind off of the subject when they were alone, but he also understood the bond that _parabatai_ had with each other. They were two halves of a whole and Alec would stop at nothing to find him. Magnus neither liked nor disliked Jace. He was indifferent to him and tolerated him when he was around, in large part because of Alec.

“Any update on Jace?” Magnus asked casually as he poured them both more wine.

Alec closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself. He was here with Magnus and his whole focus should have been on being together, not wandering off to Jace. “We don’t have to talk about Jace. We can talk about something else.” he said softly as he looked down at his hands.

It wasn’t a moment later that Magnus was gently tipping Alec’s chin up so their eyes met. “You need to talk about Jace.” His voice was gentle as he spoke, reassuring Alec that his worry over Jace was valid. “Besides,” he continued, a little more casually as he got up and moved over to the couch to sit, propping his feet up on the table in front of him, “it may help me on my end.”

Alec stayed at the table for a moment, running his finger along the curve of his wine glass. He knew that Magnus didn’t have to do any of this, didn’t have to help them, didn’t have to look into leads for them through his channels. But he was. Alec stood and strode over to Magnus, setting his glass down on the table as he stretched out on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm and his head resting in Magnus’s lap.

“Well hello,” Magnus smiled down at Alec as his fingers gently raked through Alec’s thick mess of dark hair.

Alec let his eyes close for a moment, his breathing deep and even, allowing himself to relax as much as he was able to under the circumstances. “I think we’re close to finding him, Magnus. Down at the docks, there was just this … _pull_ … like I was being drawn toward him. It’s … I can’t explain it, at least not properly. But we’re close, I can just … I can _feel_ it.”

Magnus listened, taking in everything that Alec was telling him, about the pull he felt, the details he noticed, the ship and how something just didn’t feel right about it. It would help him look for Jace in his own ways, through his own channels. Downworld as a whole didn’t necessarily care that one Nephilim boy was missing, but Magnus had a way of charming information out of them whether they cared about the situation or not. Eventually someone would know something.

“And then,” Alec continued, turning his eyes up to Magnus, “if we do manage to find Jace, Clary is hell bent on offering herself and Jocelyn up as bait to Valentine.”

Magnus chuckled at this. “I never pictured Clary as a scrappy redheaded Judas.”

“Judas?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“One of the twelve apostles of Jesus Christ himself,” Magnus answered, his fingers still lazily combing through Alec’s hair. “It was Judas’ betrayal that led to Christ’s capture and crucifixion. The various gospels provide differing accounts of the betrayal but they can all at least agree that the betrayal happened.”

“I … I wasn’t aware that you studied Christianity.” Alec did his best to keep the awe out of his voice.

“I’ve studied all religions for various reasons. I follow none but a general knowledge of them has come in handy a time or two.” Magnus said with a slight shrug.

Alec nodded slightly against Magnus’ leg. True, Shadowhunters also learned about all religions. The battle of good and evil wasn’t solely reserved to battles between angels and demons, it was a theme throughout each religion they were made to study. Perhaps it was Alec being naive but he had never thought to entertain the idea that other creatures of the Shadow world did the same.  “But you agree that it’s a terrible idea on Clary’s part right? It can’t possibly work.”

“Actually, Alexander, it might be the only way we have to get close to Valentine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leads the team into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on whether or not to split this into two parts but decided to make it one massive (by my standards) chapter. 
> 
> This scene didn't come out quite like I had initially imagined it, but I still think it came out well. I hope you enjoy.

_So. There’s a massive ship docked at Pier 36 in Manhattan. I’m guessing you’re on it?_

It had taken Jace longer than he would have liked after reading Simon’s text to admit that he had never actually specified to Simon in his original message that he was, in fact, on board a large military ship.

 _Yes. Plan?_ Jace liked to keep things short and to the point with Simon. Just because he was a safe channel of communication between Jace and the others didn’t mean Jace wanted to bond with him - at least not more than he’d already had to.

 _We need schematics. Can’t plan your rescue without them_.

The hardcopy of the ship’s blueprint was locked up in Valentine’s office, which he always seemed to be in, except for training and meal times where Jace was expected to be by his side. There were very few times that Jace was ever out of Valentine’s sight, but he supposed he could find a way to access the digital copy stored on the ship’s mainframe.

He went through the motions of his day. Training. Shower. Breakfast. More training. Assemble for a Valentine speech. When they were released from the assembly Jace wound his way through the ship’s passages to the control room. It wasn’t uncommon for him to make rounds and make sure everyone was doing their jobs: training, monitoring surveillance, analyzing intel. Jace found an open terminal and logged in, very aware of what was happening in his periphery. He’d analyzed intel aboard the ship before so being logged in wouldn’t throw up red flags, but Jace also didn’t want to let his guard down.

The file for the ship’s schematics downloaded quickly enough, but Jace mentally cursed as the download finished. It wasn’t actually something he could text Simon. He didn’t have an email for Simon to upload the file to. He sat for a moment with his fingers hovering over the keys as he debated internally on his next step. If he sent the file to someone at the Institute he ran the risk of being found out, but he didn't have time to text Simon for a different email address.

Inhaling a steadying breath, Jace emailed the file to Isabelle, promising himself that he would double back and clear the log from his history later.

\---

“There’s literally no good way onto this ship,” Alec lamented as he analyzed the blueprint again and again, arms crossed over his chest. Though he wouldn’t say it, Alec still thought that something was bound to go wrong with this entire plan. Jocelyn hadn’t lived as a Shadowhunter for eighteen years, and while Clary was good at casting glamours she could still be read like an open book and Alec feared Valentine would see right through her.

“What about the cargo hold?” Lydia suggested, pointing to the screen. “It’s the lowest entry point.”

Alec shook his head. “No. We don’t know what could be held inside. Plus there’s no way for us to open the hold from the outside, and even if we could open it, how are we supposed to even get up to it?”

“I have magic for that, Alexander.” Magnus spoke up from the table with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he leaned back in his chair. He caught Clary’s eye and winked.

“You’re going on this mission?” Alec asked as he turned around. His tone was one of surprise. Yes, Magnus had helped them in whatever way he could but Alec assumed that when it came to the actual act of rescuing Jace, knowing that a battle was likely to happen, Magnus would bow out.

“Of course. How else are you going to get on the ship?”

Alec nodded and turned back to the ship’s layout on the screen. “So we go in through the cargo hold,” he started, pressing his finger against the screen as his eyes darted to other locations. “Clary and Jocelyn …” he started but trailed off. “Dammit. How are we supposed to formulate a plan when we have no timeline for how their day is structured?” he asked and sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his hips and shaking his head slightly.

All eyes were on Alec. Isabelle knew that he needed to plan their attack as much as possible because he hated not having a strategy. Lydia understood that Alec didn’t want to lead anyone blind into an ambush and she sympathized. Simon looked away when his phone vibrated.

“Uh, guys,” he started as he read the text. “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Clary asked, sitting up just a little straighter, her entire body on alert.

“They’re leaving at dawn tomorrow morning.” Simon said softly as his shoulders sagged

Whatever energy had been in the room vanished in an instant. Clary sank back into her chair, Alec’s shoulders slumped as he reached for the back of the chair in front of him, his lips pursing. Isabelle’s arms dropped to her sides as she lowered her head.

Alec was the first to break the silence as he looked up and over at Clary. “I’m sorry, Clary. I can’t follow through with this mission. I can't send anyone in blind, the risk of an ambush is too great,” he said, his voice firm but mournful. “We need more time.”

It didn’t matter what his tone was, or that he looked at her with desolation in his eyes. Clary refused to accept what he was saying. “So you’re giving up on Jace that easily?” she asked as she stood.

“I didn’t say that,” he did his best to keep his voice even as he moved around the table closer to her.

“You may as well have,” she spat out as her fear of losing Jace mingled with her anger over not having more information to put together a better plan. It wasn’t Alec she was angry with, but he was just … there ... to project her anger onto. “I’ll go and I’ll bring Jace back on my own.”

“Clary!” Jocelyn gasped as Alec caught at Clary’s arm when she turned on her heel and made to leave.

“Clary you cannot fight Valentine, his army, a faction of any combination of faeries, werewolves, vampires, or warlocks, and the Angel only knows how many demons on your own.” Alec’s voice was firm but his protective nature had kicked in. For as much as Clary had turned everything in his world topsy turvy, if he could keep her from getting hurt he was going to do just that.

“He’s right, Biscuit,” Magnus spoke gently, breaking the tension that hung in the room.

“All we have to do is rescue Jace and get the Cup, Alec,” Clary looked up at him. Alec’s grip on her arm wasn’t tight to begin with but he loosened it more still. “I won’t stop until Valentine is finished, but right now all we have to focus on is Jace and the Cup. Please…”

Alec looked away from her and surveyed everyone in the room. Luke, Jocelyn, and Simon looked back at him, waiting for him to give an order. His eyes stopped on Magnus just long enough for Magnus to give a slight nod. Isabelle nodded just as slightly when he looked at her. He looked at Lydia and was met with a neutral gaze.

“It’s your order to give, Alec,” she said to him and clasped her arms behind her back. Lydia gave orders based on verified intelligence. She ruled with her head and not her heart, perhaps to a fault, and yet Alec knew that if he gave the order Lydia would fight alongside all of them now that she had her own personal reasons for wanting to see Valentine brought down.

He looked at Clary again, her eyes turned up to him and he saw nothing but determination and hope, and he couldn’t believe that he was going to still go through with this. With a whistle loud enough to be heard throughout the main floor of the Institute, he caught everyone’s attention.

“Okay, everyone. We have a new top priority mission that will require all hands to see through,” he said loudly enough for everyone to hear when they had all gathered in the Ops Center. “We have intelligence as to Jace’s location. This is, first and foremost, a rescue mission.”

With the digital blueprint of the ship still on the screen, the plan came to Alec in a rush and he diagrammed everything as he spoke, how they would enter down to who would be stationed on each deck of the ship while Clary and Jocelyn convinced Valentine that they had come to join him.

“If all does not go according to plan, because there are many variables that are unknown and outside of our control, use your instincts, your training, and fight. You all have more training and skill than Valentine’s new Shadowhunters, but the important thing is that as many of us as possible make it out safely with Jace and the Cup. Ready your weapons and your gear. We’ll leave after sunset.”

\---

Alec was meticulous about how he prepared his bow and his arrows. He ran his thumb over the point of each, making sure it was sharp enough. As he watched the pile of sharp arrows grow to double the size of the dull ones, he wondered if maybe he wasn’t grossly overestimating the number of arrows he would be needing for the night.

He put the pile of dull arrows back in the weapons cabinet to sharpen at a later time and returned to the table, sitting on the edge as he pulled his stele from his pocket as he reached for an arrow. His focus was so set on drawing runes along the shaft of the arrow for speed and accuracy that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until he had finished and set the arrow in his quiver.

If it had been anyone other than Magnus, Alec may have been startled but Magnus’ presence was calming to him. “I thought you had left,” he said as reached for another arrow and turned it in his fingers.

“I thought about it,” Magnus nodded. “But since your mother isn’t here I didn’t see any harm in staying. Besides, Lydia needed to consult with me on the details of another mission.”

Alec nodded before he began to mark more arrows, one after another, each arrow finding its way into the quiver as he finished. Magnus used the silence to run his finger along the table where the pile of arrows sat, though he never once touched them.

“You were great back in the Ops Center earlier, you know. It’s good to see you so sure of yourself.” Magnus finally spoke when Alec looked up at him.

Alec just shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he lowered his eyes as he spoke, focusing his attention on the palm of his hand.

“Don’t second guess yourself, Alexander,” Magnus said gently as he moved next to Alec and leaned against the edge of the table.

Alec just laughed bitterly. “It’s …” he started and stopped himself. He began to rub slow circles around his palm, at least until Magnus reached over and took Alec’s hand into his own. It was a gesture that Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t have made if they hadn’t been alone. He finally looked up to meet Magnus’ eyes. “It’s hard not to second guess myself when I’ve always been told one way or another that I’m not good enough. I’m not a good enough leader, or a good enough soldier, a good enough this or that or whatever. Even if everything goes perfectly according to plan, there will always be something that was wrong, that should have been fixed, a different tactic that should have been used. I can’t let this go wrong tonight.”

“You would hardly be the first commander in history to be wrong,” Magnus gave him a wry smile as he spoke.

Alec looked away and shook his head again. “This is … different, Magnus.”

It was in what Alec hadn’t said that sparked realization in Magnus. This mission and Alec’s ability to lead it would be judged more critically and more harshly than any of his other missions before for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with the mission itself or their success in completing it.

“Plenty of generals have led their soldiers into a battle on a hunch, or without all of the information, and they’ve been successful. This country’s own history was forged by a general who did just that in the dead of winter because he knew it was their best chance of changing the course of the American Revolution.” Magnus saw the hint of a grin tug at Alec’s mouth the way that it did when he knew Magnus was right.

Magnus stood and moved in front of Alec, gently curling his hand around the back of Alec’s neck. “You are a good, strong leader, Alexander. Do not ever doubt that.”

\---

The docks were quiet as Alec and Magnus were the last to come through the portal. With a wave of his hands Magnus closed it behind them. The ship loomed ominously ahead of them, appearing deserted just the same as it had a few nights previously. Simon was already waiting for them, having come of his own accord and not because the vampires were going to be any sort of ally, and honestly how he was going to be useful Alec had no idea. Luke and his pack were gathered in the shadows so as not to draw attention to themselves.

“Find Jace, secure the Cup. Capture Valentine if you can, but remember that’s not our sole objective tonight,” Alec addressed them all. “Clary and Jocelyn will go ahead of us. We’ll move once they’re on board.”

Jocelyn looked as unsure about being a decoy as Alec still felt about it, but Clary was already marching determinedly down the dock toward the ship. Jocelyn almost had to jog to catch up with her but once she did, she fell in step easily. As they approached they saw a Circle member patrolling the deck of the ship, and he stopped when he saw them.

“Stop,” He ordered them and both Jocelyn and Clary stopped on the spot. “State your business here.”

“I’m Jocelyn Morgenstern,” Jocelyn spoke with a loud, clear voice. “My daughter Clarissa and I have come to join my husband.”

It took only a moment before Valentine appeared on the deck, looking down at them both. Clary made no effort to hide the hatred on her face, while Jocelyn had to force herself to not recoil as memories flooded her consciousness and a wave of fear stole over her. Jace appeared at Valentine’s side a moment later and a rush of relief stormed through Clary to see that he was unharmed.

“I knew it was only a matter of time,” Valentine smirked at them. “Let them board, Merrick and then assemble everyone on deck. Jonathan, it’s time you met your mother.”

\---

Everything was going according to plan.

Perhaps a little too according to plan. Alec felt something unsettling in his stomach over the fact that since they had boarded the ship and had all separated out to take on their various assignments they had not encountered any of Valentine’s new Circle members.

Lydia, Isabelle, and Simon has been tasked with finding the Cup and retrieving it. Alec would have to trust that all was going to plan with Clary and Jocelyn. Luke and his pack and the rest of the Institute’s Shadowhunters were grudgingly patrolling different decks of the ship. They could all go back to disliking each other tomorrow. Tonight all that mattered to Alec was that everyone made it off the ship in one piece, naive as that may have been to want or even to hope for.

Alec stopped at the door to the cargo hold and took his stele from his pocket, drawing an unlock rune on the door. It opened easily enough and he stepped through, with Magnus right behind him, into complete and total darkness. Sliding his stele back into his pocket, Alec replaced it with his witchlight stone. It didn’t do much to illuminate the massive space ahead of them, but it did well enough to at least light the way ahead.

Magnus took it a step further, waving his hands gracefully and illuminating the space ahead of them in enough of a bluish glow that they could at least see that the hold seemed to be … empty.

“Something isn’t right,” Alec said as he circled slowly on the spot, hand reaching back for an arrow. He nocked it in his bow, ready to fire if attacked. His head snapped upwards at the sound of footsteps overhead, but Magnus’ magic only illuminated the area in front of them, not above them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue wisps of magic building in Magnus’ hands.

They both turned, seemingly in sync, as the footsteps came from directly behind them.

“Well, well, well,” a smooth female voice said as a shock of platinum white hair could be seen through the blue glow of the room. “If it isn’t Magnus Bane himself, aligned with the Shadowhunters.”

Magnus lowered his hands for only a moment, caught off guard as Rowena Blaze stood before them. Alec was quick to step forward, putting himself slightly in front of Magnus. The movement was not lost on the female warlock and her eyes lit up with realization.

“I could say the same for you. Honestly, Rowena, to sell out to Valentine Morgenstern...” Magnus let the remainder of the thought hang in the dimly illuminated space. He was right at Alec’s shoulder now and Alec moved just the slightest bit to keep himself between Magnus and Rowena.

“My intentions in joining Valentine are, shall we say, mutinous. Align with Valentine, earn enough trust to get close to him. Secure the Mortal Cup and an entirely new power over not only demons and Downworlders, but Shadowhunters as well.” A slow grin spread over her face as she circled them. “But you on the other hand … Camille was right, Magnus. He is adorable,” she stopped and ran her magenta finger along Alec’s jaw and Magnus felt every muscle in his body tense. How Rowena had been in contact with Camille wasn’t something he could worry about right now. “Too bad he won’t make it out of this alive.”

With a snap of her fingers, black cords wound around Alec, starting at his ankles and bringing him to his knees, binding his arms at his sides as they snaked up to his shoulders.

“Let him go,” Magnus’ voice was filled with a dangerous calm that did not match the storm that was boiling inside of him.  Alec watched as the glamour that normally concealed Magnus’ eyes dropped and gold and green cat eyes appeared. The blue wisps in Magnus’ hands grew brighter and more vividly blue.

Rowena laughed in Magnus’ face and deflected away a bolt of blue magic that Magnus sent her way with the snap of her fingers. “Now where would the fun in that be?” She paused in front of Alec and hooked a finger under his chin, lifting his face up to her. She could only grin at the steely gaze that greeted her. _Shadowhunters. How typically fearless,_ she thought.

As she turned around she saw Magnus moving toward her and raised her hand, magenta sparks sending him back. “As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I thought you were more powerful than this Magnus. Look at you. Weak from love. Lilith’s children are not meant to love. We are meant to destroy, to tear apart piece by piece until the world is ours.” she carded her hand through Alec’s hair as she stood behind him and looked directly at Magnus. “The choice is yours, Magnus. Either my army of demons will destroy him while you watch or he will die by your own hand.”

Alec fought against his restraints now as the expression on Magnus’ face turned to pure hatred and magic flew from his hands toward Rowena again.

She raised her hand and turned Magnus’ magic back toward him. His yell echoed through the room as he doubled over at the waist when his magic hit him. The storm inside him continued to swirl and intensify until it broke through the surface and magic poured out of Magnus’ hands in waves before a sudden blast of white engulfed the entire room.

Alec fought with every ounce of strength he had against his bonds now. Never had he seen this from Magnus, not even the night that Magnus saved Luke. He heard murmuring behind him in a language that he didn’t know and he assumed it to be a demonic language because the cargo hold was now filling with a host of various demons.

Another flash, bright blue this time, filled the room and Alec was no longer struggling to move as his restraints fell away from him. He was quick to take up his bow, aiming and firing at a demon that was coming up behind Magnus, watching as it exploded, sent back to its home dimension. He fired arrows at demon after demon as he moved toward Magnus, magic flying in all directions and yet never toward Alec. Reaching Magnus finally, Alec stood back to back with him, arrows and magic firing in tandem.

Magnus was aware of very little except for the rebounded spell that had a hold of him, clouding his consciousness, but he was aware of Alec’s presence near him. He drew strength from that, keeping him from giving in completely to the spell that was trying to overtake him, to pull him deep into darkness, to force him to fully embrace his demonic half.

Alec reached back for an arrow and noticed that it was his last. He could always revert to the seraph blade at his side, but this arrow … he wasn’t going to waste it. He turned and drew the bowstring back, taking aim over Magnus’ shoulder. He followed the trajectory of the arrow and exhaled slowly when it planted directly in the center of Rowena Blaze’s chest. She crumpled to the floor, lifeless, and the magic that had redirected the spell to Magnus broke.

“BACK DEMONS!’ Alec heard Lydia's voice, distantly, it seemed like through a fog. Or maybe it was all in his head. It didn’t matter, really. All he could focus on was Magnus wavering where he stood and Alec only had a split second to drop his bow before Magnus collapsed back into his arms.  

Alec dropped to a knee, Magnus’ head cradled in the crook of his arm. “Magnus,” he said with urgency in his voice. He did his best to check that Magnus wasn’t hurt, and thankfully he didn’t seem to be. He brought his hand up and cupped Magnus’ cheek. “Look at me, Magnus.”

It took every remaining ounce of strength for Magnus to look up at Alec, green and gold eyes meeting hazel. “Alec …” he croaked.

Neither of them noticed that the others were huddled around them, the Cup in Lydia’s hand, Jace and Isabelle out of breath from the battle, and Valentine being restrained by Clary with a seraph blade to his throat and Simon beside her.

“Take my strength. We need a portal to get you out of here,” a mixture of worry and love tinged Alec’s voice as he spoke, taking Magnus’ hand.

“He doesn’t need to open a portal, Alec,” Isabelle spoke to him gently now, a hand on his shoulder. “Valentine can open the portal for us.”

Valentine tried to protest but Clary dug the blade into the skin of his neck. “I highly advise you do as my friend suggests,” she said dangerously.

Jocelyn held out a stele to Valentine. “Try anything and we will take Simon up on his offer to turn you to a vampire.”

Simon fixed a death stare on Valentine and Clary held the point of the seraph blade against Valentine’s back. Jace stood in front of him with his own seraph blade raised. 

As Valentine opened the portal, Alec shifted an arm under Magnus’ shoulders and hooked the other under Magnus’ knees and stood. “Where’s Luke and the others?”

“They're holding the rest of Valentine’s army until the Clave can sort this out and transport them all back to Idris,” Jocelyn answered.

“Alec, go. Get Magnus back to the Institute. We’re right behind you.”

Alec looked up at Jace and his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest. They had done it. They had saved Jace, his brother by choice, his parabatai. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn’t come.

“I know, Alec. I know,” Jace nodded, “now go.”

Alec nodded and stepped through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is pulled in a thousand different directions in the aftermath of the battle. Alec puts Maryse in her place and Jace pretends he's fine.

The last person Alec wanted to see when he stepped through the portal into the Institute was his mother. He hadn’t expected her to return from Idris, but she expected him to be ready for her at any given time. He should have anticipated it with the Institute being protected by only a handful of Shadowhunters who hadn’t gone on the mission with them.

At the moment, however, Alec had bigger things to worry about  than why his mother had returned and what inevitable backlash he was going to face for authorizing this mission.

Magnus was heavy in Alec’s arms and hadn’t so much as fluttered an eyelid in what had only truly been a few moments, but which seemed infinitely longer to Alec, and the only objective in his mind was to get Magnus to the infirmary. What he would do beyond that, Alec had no idea, but it was as good a start as any.

“We need to call Catarina Loss,” Jocelyn directed as she came through the portal with Lydia. Isabelle, Clary (with Valentine), Jace, and Simon followed.

“There are closer warlocks we can call,” Lydia argued.

“No. Trust me. It _has_ to be Catarina. “ Jocelyn was adamant.

Lydia nodded in understanding and broke off from the returning group toward her office.

“Alec, what …” Maryse started as she moved toward him, her tone disapproving and harsh.

“Not now!” Alec snapped, glaring at Maryse as he passed her, Isabelle and Jace hot on his heels.

Alec found an open bay in the infirmary and settled Magnus carefully on the cot. He stood straight again and reached for the back of his neck as he tried to think through what came next, but he could think of nothing. He was supposed to know what do in these situations, but this was Magnus and he couldn’t just break out an iratze. Magnus was here because of him, because Magnus had tried to protect him, had saved his life, and Alec could do nothing to help him in return.

Alec felt a hand on his back and looked over to see Isabelle at his side. She looked up at him and tried to offer him a smile. “He’ll be okay, big brother.”

The corners of Alec’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t sure he believed her, but he loved her more for trying to reassure him.

“I think Lydia was calling another warlock,” Jace said at Alec’s other side.

Alec looked over and noticed a tear in the shoulder of Jace’s gear, catching only a peek at the lacerated skin under it. “You’re hurt,” Alec said tiredly.

“It’s a scratch. I’ll be fine.” Jace nodded as he shrugged, trying to play the injury off.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled out his stele. “Good to know you’re still a pain in the ass.” While the words were meant to be teasing, Alec’s voice had no trace of humor. He took Jace’s arm and drew an iratze, meticulous in every line. Jace grimaced for just a moment but felt the cut on his shoulder start to knit together almost immediately. Parabatai given runes were stronger than regular runes, Jace had to remind himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Jocelyn in the doorway.

“Catarina is here,” she announced softly as Catarina Loss appeared at her side. “Alec, your mom said she needed to see you.”

Alec crossed his arms, standing beside Magnus’ bedside defiantly. “I’m staying right here.”

“Alec, please don’t antagonize her tonight,” Isabelle quietly pleaded.

Alec inhaled sharply. He didn’t have time for this, he needed to be here with Magnus, and he needed to be with Jace, but this was Isabelle and Alec would do just about anything for her.

“Stay with Magnus?” Alec asked her softly. “Let me know what’s going on as soon as you know?”

“I’m not going anywhere, big brother.”

\---

Alec sat on the couch in the office, Jace hovering off to the side, having silently insisted on joining Alec by following after him. Alec watched as both Maryse and Lydia tried to assert their dominance over the situation. He most certainly didn’t have time for _this_ ; there were better, more useful places he could be. And that was another issue entirely, because how did Alec choose between Magnus and Jace on where he should be more, because he needed to be with them equally, and how could he possibly choose which was more important at the moment?

He groaned slightly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“And as I have explained to you, Maryse, this was the one chance we had, given the intelligence we had accumulated, to rescue Jace, recover the Mortal Cup, and potentially capture Valentine. We succeeded in all three areas, which we would not have done without outside assistance.” Lydia’s voice was firm and all business.

“I will not have _that_ _warlock_ ,” Maryse spat out the words as though they were poison, “taking up residence in my institute for any length of time!”

Alec was tenuously holding on to a thin, frail shred of control that snapped at his mother’s words and he found himself on his feet, crossing the room to stand directly in front of Maryse before he could stop himself.

“That warlock, as you say, has a name.” he said with a dangerous calm. “Magnus is the reason that I am alive and made it off of that ship. Magnus is the reason that none of us are seriously injured. Magnus is the reason that we were able to get close enough to Valentine to make this mission successful,” his voice began to rise with every word he spoke,  “without Magnus, mother, this whole mission doesn’t happen. So I very highly suggest you start calling him by his name.”

“Downworlders are dangerous, Alec. Just because your life was saved tonight does not guarantee that it will be saved next time or the time after that.” Maryse forced herself to speak calmly in measured tones. Alec was amazed at how his words seemed to have absolutely no impact with her.

He took a step toward his mother, his eyes challenging her and his voice no longer calm. “Magnus Bane risked his life for us, while Valentine, a Shadowhunter, is in custody for committing high treason and other crimes and for countless violations of the accords.”

“Alec ...” Lydia warned, looking between him and Maryse. Jace was slowly moving in closer to Alec.

“A downworlder saved lives. A shadowhunter took them. You tell me which one of them is more dangerous, which one of them is more of a monster.” Alec was shouting now. He felt his hands shaking at his sides as he spoke and felt the blood rush to his face and neck.

“Hey,” Jace said quietly as he moved to Alec’s side and took hold of his arm, pulling him back away from Maryse, “take a breath and calm down.” Jace’s voice remained quiet and even as he spoke to Alec.

Alec inhaled a deep breath then and finally looked away from his mother as he turned away from her. He knew he couldn’t calm down completely, but he at least no longer felt his blood boiling.

“As Alec confirms, Maryse, this institute is indebted to Magnus Bane and he will be allowed to recuperate here for as long as is necessary.” Lydia said with finality, sitting behind the desk, as Isabelle stood in the doorway.

The tension was quite obvious as she looked between all of them before finally landing on her brother. “Catarina needs you, Alec.”

\---

The walk from the office to the infirmary had never seemed so long to Alec before. He could feel the fatigue starting to settle in as he rolled his neck from side to side. He wanted to just find the nearest soft surface, fall into it, and sleep for days, but he knew that was next to impossible. Magnus needed him. He needed to have more than just passing words with Jace. There was the report and the paperwork that he had to get to Lydia. He was in for a long night.

He turned into Magnus’ room, and he didn’t know if he had been expecting Magnus to be awake with a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but Alec was more than a little disappointed to see that Magnus still hadn’t regained consciousness. He slid his hands into his pockets as he stood at the foot of the bed. Magnus looked peaceful and Alec had seen that look before when he woke up far too early and Magnus was still asleep beside him. How he wished that was the case now.

“You look like you need a pick me up,” Catarina spoke, her voice kind, and broke Alec out of his thoughts. He noticed that she had on purple nurse’s scrubs.

“I’ll get some coffee in a bit,” Alec nodded wearily at her and then looked back at Magnus.

“He isn’t physically injured, but he’s incredibly weak, which only ever happens when he’s used almost all of or has completely exhausted his magic. Isabelle was able to give me some details of when everyone else joined in the fight, but she thought you might be able to give me more details about what led up to it. It would help me know how best to help him.” Catarina explained.

Alec nodded and blinked his eyes a few times, doing his best to ward off the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him at any moment. “Yeah, sure.” he said and cleared his throat. “Um … we were checking the cargo hold of this massive ship. Another warlock was there with an army of demons and she wanted Magnus to kill me. I remember being tied up in these cords and Magnus was trying to … fight, I guess … the other warlock and then something happened and it seemed like whatever he was trying to throw at her she rebounded back onto him and he just … lost control. I’ve never seen him like that before.”

He knew he could have done a better job of giving Catarina details of what had happened, but everything had happened so fast that the entire battle was a blur from the moment he had been set free of the bonds that had held him captive, even if only briefly. The look that Catarina was giving him was steady and he felt another wave of exhaustion come over him. How could he give her the details she needed to help Magnus when he could barely think?

Catarina waved her hand effortlessly and a steaming cup of coffee appeared in her palm. She took it and handed it to Alec. Under normal circumstances he’d have protested, but he needed something - anything - to help him focus right now. He took several slow sips from the mug he’d been given, feeling his mind get a little less fuzzy and his thoughts get just a little sharper.

“I don’t know what kind of spell it was that rebounded on him, and I couldn’t really pay much attention to how he was acting because I was fighting off demons, but I did kind of notice that it seemed like Magnus wasn’t in complete control. Like he was fighting himself just as much as he was fighting everything else. It seemed to break as soon as the other warlock, and I’m sorry I can’t remember her name right now, was killed.”

Catarina nodded at that. “It sounds like a spell meant to control another being. They’re rare and seldom ever used, but I’m sure Magnus had a reason for using it. That’s helpful to know. Is he going to be staying here?”

“Lydia gave the approval for it, but I’m sure he would be more comfortable at his own place,” Alec took another slow drink of his coffee and noticed that the cup always seemed to be completely full. Several weeks ago he would have found that unusual, but now nothing really appeared to surprise him.

“I would agree with you.” Catarina nodded, wisps of purple magic starting to glow in her hands.

“How long do you need?” Alec asked.

“It depends on how strong the spell was,” Catarina answered.

“I, um. I’ll leave you to it then,” he nodded and started to turn.

“Alec.” He looked at her. “You don’t have to leave. If you want, you can stay.”

As Catarina brought her hands up to hover over Magnus, purple waves of magic cascading down to him, Alec moved to the opposite side of the bed and crouched down. 

\---

If Alec had been exhausted before, he was absolutely dead on his feet now as he navigated the halls to his room by memory and sheer force of will.

It turned out that staying with Magnus as Catarina had worked over him had made Alec feel useful for the first time in hours. He wasn’t exactly sure how Catarina had managed it because he still knew very little about magic in general, but somehow she’d been able to take his strength and transfer it to Magnus.

He had shared his strength with Magnus before, and would do it again without a second thought, but he didn’t quite remember feeling so … depleted … after the last time. That, however, was not what mattered to Alec at the moment. What mattered was that it had apparently worked and while Magnus was still out, he had at least stirred just enough for Alec to exhale a deep breath that he wasn’t really aware he’d been holding.

Once in his room, he turned into the bathroom to grab a few things and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like hell, for lack of a better description, and could have used a shower but he was short on time.

In his room, he found a small duffel bag and shoved a couple of days’ worth of clothes into it. He didn’t think he would need more than that, but he could always ask Isabelle to bring him more if he did.

“Hey.”

Alec looked up at the sound of Jace’s voice in the doorway and he felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a tired smile.

“You okay?” Jace asked as he stepped into the room and sat on the edge of Alec’s bed, falling back into a level of comfort that Alec had been worried was lost during their rift.

“I don’t know,” Alec breathed out heavily and sat next to Jace on his bed, his thumb working at that spot in his opposite palm. “With you, and Magnus, and mom … I’m being pulled in a thousand different directions right now, and …”

“... there’s only one you need to go in,” Jace cut in and finished the sentence.

“I need to go in all of them, Jace. I just can’t do it all at once.”

Jace rested his arm over Alec’s shoulders. “Then don’t. I know where you want to go, so go there. Everything will still be here when you get back and Izzy and I can tackle mom together.”

“And you? Will you be okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jace answered, a little too eagerly, with that overly bright smile that Alec knew Jace used to hide how he really felt.

“You’re a horrible liar, Jace. To me at least.” Alec reminded him. “I know how all of this messed with you before you left, and the Angel only knows what happened on that ship. You can’t just go back to being the old Jace, at least not right away.”

“I’ll be okay eventually,” Jace brought his arm down from Alec’s shoulders and stared down into both of his hands. He let his guard down around very few people, and Alec was at the top of that list. “But, okay, speaking of people who have gone through changes,” Jace let the thought hang for a moment, turning the conversation off of himself and back to Alec, “when did you and Magnus become an epic demon fighting team and when did you start lashing out at mom like that?”

Alec just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before he took a slow breath. “I couldn’t stop myself from lashing out at mom the way I did. I just snapped. Not that I regret what I said. I don’t. I just should have had more control over myself.”

“And you and Magnus? Alec, I’ve never seen you fight like that before.”

Alec shrugged as he stood and finished packing things into his bag, the subject of Magnus reminding him of where he needed to be and that Catarina was waiting to portal them back to Magnus’ apartment. “I don’t know, it just … happened. How did you guys get involved anyway?”

Jace stood as Alec zipped the duffle bag. “Honestly? Everything was going to shit …”

“I knew it wasn’t a good plan when Clary suggested it,” Alec interjected.

“Clary and Jocelyn played their parts pretty convincingly. Everything went to hell because of me, actually.” Jace had the good grace to look sheepish. “I never got a chance to wipe my activity log of sending the blueprints to Izzy from the server so … Valentine knew something was coming. They caught Izzy and Lydia. And then we felt this vibration that rocked the whole ship. It distracted Valentine long enough that Clary got to him and Izzy and Lydia fought free. After that Izzy and I took off to figure out what was going on elsewhere. So even when everything went wrong, it still turned out right.”

Alec couldn’t recall feeling a vibration that had reverberated through the entire ship, but maybe he hadn’t been meant to, or it was a detail that had been pushed to the blurriest edges of his memory. He shook his head as he lifted the bag off of his bed and started for the door, Jace close behind him. Magnus was going to love hearing about how things hadn’t gone right when he woke up.

They ran into Lydia and Isabelle on their way back to the infirmary.

“We were just going to check on Magnus.” Lydia smiled as they fell in step with Alec and Jace. She noted the bag in Alec’s hand. “Where are you going?”

“I’m taking Magnus home.” Alec answered, looking over at Lydia. He was baffled at how she neither looked nor sounded exhausted while it took everything he had left to just function.

“Alec, Magnus can stay here,” Lydia reminded him as she stopped just outside the infirmary and looked at him.

“I know, and I appreciate that you fought for that more than I can say,” Alec turned to face her, “but not with my mother around. I won’t do that to him and it’s best if I’m not around her right now either.”

“Magnus would probably rather be home anyway.” Isabelle conceded.

“I’ll email you my report tomorrow Lydia. I can’t do it tonight.” Alec’s voice was quiet as he spoke and it was then that Lydia noticed how tired he really looked, how beaten down he felt.

“Take your time.” Lydia nodded. “We’ll be quick so you can get Magnus home.”

Alec turned back to Jace as Lydia and Isabelle walked away. “I promise we’ll talk when I get back.”

“I’m sure we’ll talk before then, Alec.” Jace said with a shrug. The last several weeks aside, it was rare that a day went by where they didn’t talk to each other.

“No, I mean we’ll _talk_ ,” Alec added more emphasis on the word and Jace nodded. Alec reached for Jace and pulled him into a tight hug and Jace had to lean up on his tip toes just slightly to hug Alec properly.

“Catarina’s waiting for you Alec,” Isabelle spoke softly after a few moments, Lydia following after her.       

Alec and Jace broke apart and Alec nodded. “I’ll check in in a couple of days,” he said to Lydia.

“Take all time time you need.”

Alec nodded again, fully intent on taking her up on that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to read, leave comments, and give kudos. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://shad0w-writer.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
